Christmas for Dummies
by Life's Light
Summary: one-shot, Christmas special! Bakura tries to get Tea to notice him by showing her how much he knows about Christmas Bad summary. Happy Holidays! Bakura x Tea


Hello everyone! Well, here is my Christmas Special, and my first one-shot. It's just this little Bakura x Tea thing. Enjoy!  
  
The yami's and their hikari's each have their own bodies.  
  
The gang has all gone to Kaiba's house to celebrate Christmas. (Like they usually do in my stories-_-)  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Marik/Malik = Marik  
  
Yami Marik/Yami Malik = Yami Marik  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Gahhhh... there, is that straight?"  
  
"No, it's still crooked."  
  
"Yugi, I'm going to fall soon..."  
  
"Please Yami, it's still crooked!"  
  
Yami sighed and tilted the star on top of the Christmas tree a bit more to the left, tottering on the stool he was standing on. "Is that better- ARGH!"  
  
Yami fell onto the floor with a crash, as Bakura ran past of him, laughing. A second later, Marik was right behind him, yelling, "TOMB ROBBER! GRRR, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"  
  
Sitting on the floor, Yami sighed. The star fell off the tree and crashed onto his head.  
  
"See Yami, I told you it was crooked!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
***  
  
Bakura smirked and locked the door to his temporary room in Kaiba's house, where they were spending this "Christmas" that his aibou kept talking about. He could hear Marik shouting at him from outside the closed door, but the noises were muffled. Bakura sat down on his bed beside the large window and examined his prize triumphantly. Chocolate. Bakura liked chocolate. Almost as much as he liked stealing from Marik.  
  
As Bakura leaned against the cool glass of the window and ate his chocolate, he noticed Tea skipping in the snow cheerfully and singing Christmas carols. Bakura blushed slightly. The truth was, Bakura had a crush on Tea, but he had no idea how to tell her. He popped the last bite of chocolate into his mouth thoughtfully and gazed out into the snow. Ryou had told him once that Christmas was one of the best time's to confess your "undying love" for someone... well, Ryou had been half-asleep at that time, but still...  
  
***  
  
Tea stepped into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, her face pink from the cold. She took off her mittens and sat down beside Yugi at the table, and said, "wow, it's so great outside! It's freezing, but the snow is so wonderful! You know Yugi, I think we might have a white Christmas this year in Domino."  
  
The kitchen appeared to be empty, except for her and Yugi. Then she noticed Bakura and Yami sitting in the next room, just visible through the open door, talking quietly. "What are those to up too?" she asked, warming her hands on top of her coffee.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
***  
  
"What's this about, tomb robber?" asked Yami gruffly, "I'm very busy, you know."  
  
"Yeah, busy making a fool of yourself and falling on your ass," smirked Bakura. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you could tell me..." he paused, trying to think of the right words, "a bit about Christmas."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"  
  
"Well... IsortofkindoflikeTeaandIwasgoingtotellheronChristmas."  
  
Yami grinned. "What's that? I didn't exactly hear you properly."  
  
"Oh shut up Pharaoh, I know you heard me properly," said Bakura, glaring. "Now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Yami leaned back in his chair, clearly having fun teasing Bakura. "Why should I help you, after you knocked me down, and then made fun of me?"  
  
Bakura sighed and replied, "oh well, I guess you don't know as much as I thought you did, Pharaoh. Such a shame. I'll go ask Ryou then... he probably knows more than you do."  
  
Yami's chair fell back, and he quickly stood up. "What was that? You want to know about Christmas, do you?"  
  
Bakura shrugged and smiled as innocently as he could. "Only if you know about it..."  
  
***  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride- there, the decorations are complete!"  
  
Tea smiled and stepped back to view her work. Beautiful. "You've outdone yourself this time, girl," she told herself happily.  
  
The living room looked like Santa's workshop itself. Tinsel and wreaths adorned the walls, sparkling lights hang over almost every single piece of furniture, and in the midst of it all stood a 7 ft tall Christmas tree, an ornament hanging on every one of its branches.  
  
"Mmm, popcorn," said Joey, coming in and tearing a whole string of popcorn off the wall as he came, and starting to pluck the popcorn off. "Nice decorations Tea."  
  
"JOEY! Put down the popcorn!"  
  
"Mmm, popcorn," said Bakura, coming in and tearing another string of popcorn off. "Wow Tea, you did a great job decorating. ... What? Why are you glaring at me like that?"  
  
Joey snickered. "Great minds think alike."  
  
Tea stomped right up to Bakura and complained, "I know Joey's an idiot, but you should really know better that that Bakura! I worked hard on-"  
  
"Mifflepoe," said Joey, his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Joey swallowed and said, "Mistletoe," pointing to something above Tea and Bakura's head. Then he grabbed another strand of popcorn and left, so that it was just Bakura and Tea, standing under the mistletoe.  
  
Mistletoe. Bakura glanced up at it. Hmmm, that name sounded oddly familiar. Had Yami said something about mistletoe? And why was Tea blushing like that? 'Didn't Yami say that mistletoe was poisonous? Then Bakura did what any smart person would do when they were standing under a poisonous plant.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH!" He grabbed Tea by the wrist and before she could say anything, he quickly dragged her out of the living room and away from the evil poisonous mistletoe of doom. Then, with lightening speed, he stuck bright yellow caution tape on the doorway, so that no one would go in.  
  
"There," he sighed, turning to Tea, "we're safe now."  
  
Instead of thanking him for saving her life like Bakura thought she would, Tea just blushed even more and stuttered, "s-stupid Bakura!" and went back into the living room, tearing off the caution tape.  
  
"Jeeze! Women!" muttered Bakura, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
"Yami!" called Bakura, "wait!" He ran up to the pharaoh and asked suspiciously, "Pharaoh, is mistletoe poisonous?"  
  
"No, what gave you that idea?" asked Yami, looking at Bakura as if he were very stupid.  
  
"You told me!"  
  
"No, I told you that poison ivy was poisonous!"  
  
"What does that have to do with Christmas!?"  
  
"You wanted to know! Why are you asking about mistletoe anyways?"  
  
"No reason," grumble Bakura, "no reason at all."  
  
***  
  
Since Yami was giving him useless help, Bakura decided that he was going to have to do this thing on is own. Well, what did Yami know, anyways? Bakura was smarter than Yami. Yes he was.  
  
Seeing as how Tea liked snow so much, Bakura bundled himself up in a jacket, boots, mittens and a scarf, and went outside to see what was so great about cold white pieces of frozen water pelting you from the sky.  
  
It was cold, but Bakura started to build a snowman like he had seen a couple of grade 3's doing a few days ago. It wasn't as easy as it looked. The giant snowballs kept falling apart because the snow wasn't packed in hard enough, and Bakura wasn't the most patient of people. He ended up kicking the snowball so that snow flew everywhere - including in Tea's face.  
  
Tea wiped snow off her face and said, "errr, I just thought I'd come out to see what you were doing."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So... need help with your snowman?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
As they worked in silence, Bakura found himself thinking about Yami's useless advice again. 'The pharaoh of Christmas is a guy named Santa Claus,' Yami had said. 'He comes down chimneys to put presents in people's socks.'  
  
"Ahhh, so what do you expect to get from Santa Claus this year?" asked Bakura.  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow skeptically and said, "Bakura, you know that Santa Claus doesn't really exist."  
  
"Of course," muttered Bakura, feeling his face get hot, "I just... ummm..."  
  
He stopped talking, and it was quiet again, except for the howling wind that was starting to pick up.  
  
"Brrr, it's cold," shivered Tea. "Want to go get a cup of hot chocolate in the café down the street?"  
  
Since Bakura liked chocolate, and it _was_ getting really cold, he agreed and the two abandoned their half-finished snowman and went to get hot chocolate.  
  
***  
  
Bakura stirred his hot chocolate with his straw, gazing out the window at a few kids sledding down a snow-covered hill. He glanced quickly at Tea, and then continued to stare out the window.  
  
After a few minutes, Bakura spoke up. "So what's your Christmas wish list this year?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like Christmas?" said Tea, smiling.  
  
"I never said that," Bakura replied, wondering if he _had_ said that he didn't like Christmas.  
  
"I just didn't think that tough tomb robbers would like the idea of a day where everyone was actually nice to each other," replied Tea, sipping her hot chocolate. "Anyways, I sort of need a new sweater, but Christmas isn't about getting gifts, you know. It's about being with friends and-"  
  
"Yes, I know," interrupted Bakura hastily, before Tea could get into her speech. A sweater? Bakura was just as likely to go shopping for a girl's sweater as he was to give Yami his millennium ring for Christmas.  
  
As they walked back to Kaiba's mansion, Tea stopped by a large evergreen tree so suddenly that Bakura almost walked into her. He turned to face her and asked, "why'd you stop?"  
  
"Bakura," Tea said slowly, "what's with your sudden interest in Christmas? The snowman, Santa Claus, the... well, the mistletoe," she said, blushing a bit.  
  
Bakura froze. Had it really been that obvious? Well, okay yes, maybe it had been... 'It's now or never,' decided Bakura.  
  
"Well... I... umm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Seeing no way how he was going to word this, Bakura did the first thing that came to his mind. He wrapped his arms around Tea, and pulled her into a gentle kiss.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Bakura asked softly, when they had stopped.  
  
As an answer, Tea draped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed him again.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Yaaay, more sappy romance from A*a! *cheers* Ummm, review please! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
